Heroes of Sui and Tang Dynasties
Details *'Title:' 隋唐英雄 / Sui Tang Ying Xiong *'Also known as:' Heroes of Sui and Tang *'Genre:' Romanticized historical drama, action *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Dec *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Related TV series:' Sui Tang Ying Xiong Zhuan, Sui Tang Yan Yi Synopsis Heroes emerged in large numbers during the tumultuous and short-lived Sui to early Tang dynasty period. Most famous among them are Qin Qiong, Luo Cheng, Cheng Yao Jin, Shan Xiong Xin and Wei Chi Gong, known as the "Five Tigers of Sui and Tang", who would help Li Shi Min defeat rebels and rivals and pacify the land. The drama will start with the establishment of the Sui dynasty and end with Li Shi Min's ascension to the throne. User/Viewer Ratings Cast Tang Faction The Five Tigers *Purba Rgyal as Qin Qiong *Dicky Cheung as Cheng Yao Jin *Zhang Rui as Luo Cheng *Zhao Shuai as Wei Chi Gong *Li Bing Lei as Dan Xiong Xin Wives *Wulan Xin Zi as Zhang Zi Yan (Qin Qiong's wife) *Liu Zi Jiao as Hua Da Jiao (Cheng Yao Jin's wife) *Yang Fei Yang as Pei Cui Cui (Cheng Yao Jin's wife, Pei Yuan Qing's older sister) *Tu Li Man as Xin Yue E (Luo Cheng's wife) *Ma Jian Qi as Madam Black (Wei Chi Gong's wife) *Ma Jian Qin as Madam White (Wei Chi Gong's wife) Li Family *Yu Shao Qun as Li Shi Min *Du Zhi Guo as Li Yuan *Kara Hui as Duchess Dou (Li Yuan's wife) *Qiao Zhen Yu as Li Jian Cheng *Shi Ting Ao as Li Yuan Ji *Li Yong Lin as Li Yuan Ba *Liang Jing Jing as Zhangsun Wu You *Jiang Lin Jing as Chang Yi Yun (Li Jian Cheng's Consort) *Alex Fong as Li Lao (son of Li Shi Min and Princess Ru Yi) Other Supporters *Chen Ji Ming as Wei Zheng *Fu Yi Ming (符毅铭) as Liu Wen Jing *Meng Shao Zhong (孟召重) as Zhangsun Wu Ji *Zhao Jian Zhong (赵建中) as Pei Ji *Chen Chang Kuang (陈昌旷) as Wang Bo Dang ("Divine Archer") *Ye Zu Xin as Pei Yuan Qing ("Silver Hammer-wielding Young General") *Jin Zhao as Xiong Kuo Hai ("Purple-faced God") *Chen Jian Fei (陈建飞) as Wu Yun Zhao (Marquis of Nan Yang) *Zhu Zhen Ying as Wu Tian Xi (Master of Tuo Luo) *Chen Liang Ping as Xu Mao Gong *Li Fan (李繁) as You Jun Da (Cheng Yao Jin's partner, "The Iron-masked Magistrate") *Lou Yan Ru (娄彦儒) as Wei Wen Tong ("Flower Blade General") *Chen Tao (陈涛) as Qi Guo Yuan *Ming Ming (明明) as Luo Cheng's girlfriend *Tong Yang (童扬) as Luo Chun (Luo Cheng's older half brother) *Xia Ji (夏季) as Xie Ying Deng *Chen Yue (陈月) as Yuchi Nan *Zhai Ji Jun (翟继军) as Jin Jia (friend of Qin Qiong and Shan Xiong Xin) *Jin Yi Ran as Tong Huan (friend of Qin Qiong and Shan Xiong Xin) *Qiang Zi (强子) as Fan Hu (friend of Qin Qiong) *Zhao Lei (赵磊) as Li Yuan Ba's personal servant *Hong Fan (洪帆) as Luo family servant *Chen Xiao Xue (陈晓雪) as Qin Yu Er Sui Faction Yang Family *Winston Chao as Yang Guang *Liu Xiao Qing as Empress Xiao *Sun Yao Qi as Princess Ru Yi (Yang Guang's daughter) *Kou Shi Xun as Yang Jian *Joan Chen as Empress Dugu *Tino Bao as Yang Yong *Zhang Bo Jun as Yang Lin (Yang Jian's younger brother) *Leni Lan as Chen Hui Er *Guo Hui (郭辉) as Yang Liang *Wu Di (吴迪) as Yang Xiu *Yang Bo Xiong (杨博雄) as Yang You Ministers and Related *Wei Zong Wan as Yuwen Hua Ji *Zhang Xiao Chen as Yuwen Cheng Du (Yuwen Hua Ji's son) *Zhang Guo Liang (张国亮) as Yuwen Guang *Wu You Xi (吴有熙) as Zhang Heng (Yang Guang's advisor) *Ding Chong as Ji Wei (Sui court minister) *Yue Jun Ling (岳俊岭) as Su Wei (Sui court minister) *Pan Hai Chen (潘海臣) as Yang Yi Chen Chen Dynasty *Lei Lei as Chen Hou Zhu *Jang Seo Hee as Zhang Li Hua *Xu Wei Lu as Hong Er (palace maid) Rebel Kings and Related *Yang Hong Wu (杨洪武) as Li Mi *Lv Yi (吕毅) as Dou Jian De *Wang Jian Xin as Meng Hai Gong *Qin Fan Xiang as Zhu Can *Wu Xiao Na (吴潇娜) as Lan Hua (Zhu Can's wife) *Shen Yue Lan (申月兰) as Zhu Can's mother *Liu Yue (刘月) as Du Fu Wei *Liu Ming Yu (刘明玉) as Gao Tan Sheng *Wang Ming De (王明德) as Wang Shi Chong *Yan Yi Min as Zhang Lun (Liu Wu Zhou's minister) *Jin Zhi Yuan (金智元) as Wang Huai Yu Other Characters *Shan Wei (单薇) as Hong Fu Nu *Zhao Qiu Sheng as Shi Da Nai (government official) *Wang Zheng Ping (王正平) as Governor Cai (overseer of Qin Qiong's case) *Han Yan Da (韩炎达) as aid to Governor Cai *Li Shen Kui (李申奎) as Dr. Song (court physician) *Xu Lei (徐磊) as Zhang San (shopkeeper) *Li Bo (李波) as horse keeper *Zhang Li Gang (张立刚) as waiter #1 *Sun Wen (孙文) as waiter #2 *Qu Wen (瞿雯) as midwife *Kang Xiao Wei (康小伟) as Shen Suan Zi ("Divine Calculator") Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Sui Tang Yan Yi (隋唐演义) by Chu Ren Huo (褚人获) *'Chief producer:' Zhao Rui Yong (赵锐勇) *'Directors:' Lee Hon To, Wang Xiang Wei (王向伟) *'Action director:' Sun Meng Fei Notes *'Filming start:' 2011-Oct-28 External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Hunan TV Category:Historical